Un Nuevo Comienzo
by kiseki-no-kokoro
Summary: ¿tanto me odias? ¿tanto de desagrado? ¿que te he hecho para que seas asi de indiferente conmigo?   nada-me respondio


**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de la corda de oro me pertenece, solo los tomo prestado por un corto tiempo **

La mañana pasaba lenta, el sol estaba resplandeciendo sin ninguna nube que perturbara su alrededor; era uno de esos días que anunciaban la llegada próxima del verano. En el aula del departamento general se podía observar a un chica un tanto aburrida, tratando de concentrarse en lo que el sensei escribía en la pizarra, cosa un tanto inútil puesto que solo alcanzaba a divisar entre borrones a causa de sus ojos llorosos por el sueño , una ecuación (a-b)4=a4-4a3b+6a2b2-4ab3+b4 o algo parecido. No le daba importancia, para que le servirían las ecuaciones en su vida. Ella solo se concentraba en el pequeño sonido que despedía un instrumento el cual conocía muy bien… su violín, así es, soñaba, anhelaba el terminar de la jornada para poder salir a practicar esa nueva melodía que había empezado a tocar no hace mas de una semana.

El segundero se oía en toda el salón y nuestra violinista se desesperaba con cada "tic-tac" que salía de aquel pequeño aparato colgado en la pared arriba del escritorio del profesor.

Oh vamos- decía la pelirroja para sus adentros,

No puedes ir un poco mas rápido… solo un poco-repetía mientras observaba el reloj como si eso hiciera que el minutero avanzara y pudiera controlar el tiempo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando sonó la campana, todos salieron del salón dando gracias de que otro día de clases llegara a su fin aun mas siendo fin de semana, ahora podrían disfrutar de sus vidas, y Kahoko no fue la excepción, tomo su mochila y empezó a arreglar sus cosas.

Ne, Kaho-chan, no quieres ir con nosotras al centro comercial, hay unas rebajas en la tienda de ropa- dijo una chica de cabello corto color castaño

Lo siento Mio, pero hoy voy a practicar- le contesto Kaho algo apenada y avergonzada por no poder acompañar a sus amigas de compras; ¿cuanto tiempo hacia que no iba con ella a pasar el rato?, pero es que el violín había acaparado gran parte de su vida, él y su maravilloso sonido que emitía con cada nota que tocaba.

Esta bien, no te preocupes, sabes que te estamos apoyando-dijo Nao brindándole una sonrisa cálida a su amiga.

Gracias chicas, nos vemos- respondió la ojiambar; acto seguido agarro el maletín que contenía a su amado violín y se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala de practicas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Un hermoso sonido se podía oír a los lejos, una melodía que era magnifica en todo sentido, con una perfecta ejecución que danzaba al compas del viento.

Creo que por hoy es suficiente- se oyó decir a un peliazul que dejaba de tocar su violín; esbozo u un suspiro por la fatiga de la larga practica que había tenido.

Miraba fijamente al cielo que compartía el mismo color que los cabellos del joven, podía contemplarlo por la ventana junto a su persona. Entonces el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, lo hizo salir de si.

KAHOKO POV

Al abrir la puerta de una de las salas de música que me había sido designada me encontré con unos ojos dorados que me hipnotizaron y me invitaban a seguirlos observando.

Ehm...eh lo siento Tsukimori-kun no sabia que la sala estaba ocupada – dije un tanto apenada por la situación

Hmp… no tiene caso, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus constantes interrupciones-me contesto con cierto grado de indiferencia, típico de él

En… verdad lo siento… no era mi intención… interrumpirte- volví a repetir ahora mas nerviosa que antes.

Ya te dije, no interesa, además… estaba apunto de marcharme - pronuncio, pude notar enfado en su voz.

Era extraño por un momento todo se volvió silencio, me pareció tanto tiempo, estaba ahí parada junto a la persona que mas admiraba y lo único que podía hacer era disculparme por mis constantes intromisiones…. Espera… ¿que más admiraba? ¿Desde cuando yo? Bueno me gusta escucharlo tocar, cuando lo hace siento que no hay nada más perfecto en este mundo ¿pero eso es admiración? Si, claro ¿que otra cosa podría ser? ¿Amor quizás?... no, no creo, aunque siempre que toco mi violín su imagen se me viene a la mente, y sueño con su melodía todas las noches… hmp… lo sabia, ¿así que esto es amor? Yo... Yo lo quiero, ¿pero desde cuando? claro… Por supuesto desde que lo escuche tocar por primera vez esa canción tan hermosa que me demostró el maravilloso mundo de la música. Si esa canción… nuestra canción el Ave María. Yo tengo que…

Tsukimori-kun te acuerda de cuando te escuche tocar por primera vez- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, que aunque demostraba alegría, también tenía algo de nerviosismo. Mi pregunta hizo que por fin se rompiera el silencio... Ese silencio que me basto para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Continúe, ¿sabes?…

En verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, me tengo que ir- me interrumpió

Estaba parado junto a la puerta, iba a marcharse, yo no podía dejarlo ir… no después de mi descubrimiento, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada… mi subconsciente reacciono por si solo y eso ocasiono que mi mano tomara la manga de su uniforme, él paro en seco y me miro un poco sorprendido.

¡¿Tanto me odias?- le dije conteniendo mis ganas de llorar

¿Tanto te desagrado? Que siempre que estamos solos me evitas- proseguí, ya con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos.

Dime Tsukimori-kun ¿que te he hecho, para que seas tan indiferente conmigo?

Nada – contesto acercándose a mí y limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas. En ese instante me congele…

FIN DEL KAHOKO POV.

LEN POV

¡¿Tanto me odias? – me dijo, podía notar sus ganas de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se tornaron de un color rojizo

¿Tanto te desagrado? Que siempre que estamos solos me evitas – volvió a preguntar, ahora sus lágrimas se derramaron por completo. Yo no podía verla de esa forma… era una punzada en mi pecho contemplarla así.

Dime Tsukimori-kun – me reclamo, ¿Qué te he hecho para que seas así de indiferente conmigo?

Ya no pude mas… mi corazón no aguanto

Nada – respondí… me acerque cuidadosamente a ella y le seque las lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos.

Tú no me has hecho nada, a decir verdad tengo que confesar el hecho de que soy yo el del problema aquí. Me miro extrañamente sus ojos ahora demostraban cierta confusión, querían respuestas y tenia que dárselas.

Agarre valor. Ahora me tocaría decirle todo lo que hasta este momento no había podido por falta de coraje… si, por eso, por no arriesgarme a lo que pudiera pasar después… pero ya no me importaba lo que ocurriría luego de esto.

Hino… yo no te odio, para nada… ni me desagradas, al contrario; es mas eres lo que le da brillo a mi mundo, tu música es como luz para mi. Haz cambiado mi forma de ver y apreciar tanto la vida como la música. Todo lo que soy ahora, te lo debo a tío, tú eres lo mas importante que tengo.

FIN DEL LEN POV

Un pequeño silencio volvió a inundar la sala…

Yo… Tsukimori -kun… pero… entonces ¿Por qué me evitabas cada vez que nos veíamos? Por…

Porque no sabia como actuar, tenia temor de lo que pudiera hacer, de que no pudiera controlarme y que me dejara llevar por mis emociones, no soporto verte con alguien mas, mi estúpido egoísmo podía haberte lastimado, por eso yo no…

Tsukimori-kun – pronuncio la violinista acercándose al peliazul, - ya no tiene por que contenerte mas-

Poco a poco sus caras se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios en un tierno pero profundo beso, el cual demostraba todo el amor que habían guardado el uno por el otro durante tanto tiempo. Se separaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, los de Kahoko deslumbraban un esplendor único y los del joven violinista tenían una expresión de ternura combinado con un brillo inigualable.

Te quiero Len- pronuncio la pelirroja

Yo a ti Kaho- articulo su compañero que la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ambos sabían que este era el comienzo de una nueva historia, una que los dos escribirían juntos… un nuevo comienzo del romance del violín

::::O::::O::::O::::O::::O::::::O::::::O:::::O::::::O::::

**Mi primer fic ¿Qué tal? Les gusto, se aceptan comentarios, consejos, tomatazos de todo XD**

**Bueno decidí hacerlo porque ya tenia tiempo rondándome la idea por la cabeza y pues ya era justo sacarla a la luz jeje. Procurare poner mas fic de la corda puesto que casi no hay también de otros animes que me gustan pero casi no tienen fic, así podre contribuir.**

**Entonces que dicen ¿un review?**


End file.
